Chozo Ghost
'''Chozo Ghosts' are Chozo spirits driven insane by the corruption of Phazon. They stalk the Chozo Ruins and can be found in culturally significant rooms and the Life Grove in Tallon Overworld. The Phazon corruption has marred their sanity, causing them to lash out at even Samus Aran, who would otherwise be an ally. They are difficult to defeat without the X-Ray Visor due to their ability to turn invisible unless attacking. In addition, they are invulnerable to all weapons except Power Beam-derived weaponry. Their charged attacks will leave Samus vulnerable for a short time, as it causes her Power Suit to temporarily short-circuit. When charging they are highly vulnerable to Super Missiles. It is unknown what becomes of them after Metroid Prime is destroyed along with all of the Phazon on Tallon IV, though it is likely that they were freed from their earthly prison and "passed on". They are located in the following rooms: *Hall of the Elders *Sunchamber (Upon return, after the defeat of Flaahgra.) *Training Chamber (Chozo Ruins) (After defeat, they do not return.) *Furnace *Ruined Shrine (Chozo Ruins) *Life Grove *Arboretum (After Ice Beam is obtained.) Chozo Ghosts also appear after the defeat of Meta Ridley, although these ghosts appear to be non-violent and open the gateway to the Impact Crater for Samus. These apparently have been uncorrupted by Phazon, perhaps due to the power of the shrine they were sealed in. They are also seen in a Diorama in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, though this may not have any canon significance. .]] Trivia *The music heard when fighting these ghosts is used in ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption as the Phazon Metroid battle theme. Interestingly, this is also used as the Metroid battle theme in Prime, as well as Elite Pirates. *Large Chozo Ghosts briefly appear before Meta Ridley's arrival in Metroid Prime Pinball, and wear stylized attire. *The Ruins Test of Metroid Zero Mission appears to be some type of Chozo Ghost. *The Dark Pirate Commandos can also phase out of local timespace; the manner in which they do is identical to the Chozo Ghosts. *The Chozo Ghosts were cut from Metroid Prime 2: Echoes at a very early point in development, but exist in name on the disc. *Shortly after appearing, Chozo Ghost are invulnerable to Super Missiles. When Samus fires one at them, it will be deflected, but home the ghost until it hits it or an obstacle. Official data Logbook entries Official website "As these entities phase in and out of existence, the only way to track them accurately is with X-ray scanning. Their aggressive and erratic behaviour is most likely due to the corrupting effects of Phazon in the Tallon IV environment. They appear to be drawn to Chozo shrines or temples, where they wreak havoc upon anything that dares to enter the area. Chozo Ghosts are spectral entities whose partially-phased nature makes them invulnerable to natural energy types, such as fire, ice, and electricity." Gallery File:NPC!_MP_Screen_19.png|Ghosts at Tallon Overworld. File:GhorDiorama.jpg|A Diorama featuring the Ghosts. File:Metroidposter.jpg|''Metroid Prime Trilogy'' File:Chozo_Ghost_MPP.png|''Metroid Prime Pinball'' es:Fantasma Chozo Category:Chozo Category:Ghost Category:Dimensional Category:Tallon IV Category:Chozo Ruins Category:Tallon Overworld Category:Artifact Temple Category:Andrew Jones Category:Recurring Species Category:Unused Bosses and Species Category:Ghost Category:Undead